


Hell's gates

by Nipple_Stealer_007



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Bionicock, bonkle
Genre: Italiani, Other, Salami, Toa Lhikan - Freeform, Toa Lhikani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipple_Stealer_007/pseuds/Nipple_Stealer_007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pusi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's gates

Toa Lhikani's italiani salami.


End file.
